Mi vida amorosa
by hydreigonslayer
Summary: (sonaze)Sonic siempre fue un erizo valiente y decidido que nunca sintio amor hasia nadie...almenos eso creia


Aun...sigo sin entender, como yo pude llegar a sentir esto por ti, en toda mi vida "amorosa" jamas me enamore, o senti algo mas que amistad, aunque tube una relacion antes no duramos mucho la verdad.

dejen que les cuente como es mi vida, cuando se trata del amor.

Amy

cuando era mas joven, me habia enterado que, Eggman, hacia de las suyas otra vez, ya saben secuestrando animales, contruyendo robot y lo tipico, solo que habia construido otra copia robotica de mi, que secuestro a una eriza rosa, cuando la salve no dejaba de segirme, agararme del brazo dandome las gracias una y otra vez, asta que la aleje del peligro, despues de derrotar al "cara huevo" me dijo que su nombre era, amy rose, despues la invite a conocer al resto del grupo, se llevo bien con stails y knuckles en ese momento era muy amigable la verdad...aunque despues empezo a cambiar y creo que la razon fue ella

Tiara

una eriza marron que conoci cuando peleaba contra ese kanguro con ropa de vaquero, me pidio ayuda, ya que cierto gordo secuestro a los animales de su hogar, despues de esa aventura se quedo a vivir con nosotros un tiempo aunque a amy no le solia gustar que ella estubiera con migo, un dia ella me confeso que sentia algo mas que amistad por mi, no se porque pero despues de ese incomodo momento empezamos una relacion, no se si sentia lo mismo por ella o algo pero se sintio bien tener una relacion con tiara, solo que a alguien no le solia gustar que estubiera con ella, obvio hablo de amy, cuando se entero empezo a pelear con tiara diciendo que ella era mi nova, que no se acercara a mi o cualquier cosa, y asi fue durante dos meses hasta que tiara decidio que lo mejor seria terminar la ralacion, me sentia mal por tiara por que despues de eso dejo al equipo y nunca volvio, no sabia si enojarme con amy ya que por una parte lo que le hacia a tiara estaba mal pero por otra parte solo era una niña, y tambien que yo no pude hacer nada para areglar las cosas...

y lo que vino fue peor

despues de que termine con tiara, amy empezo a estar conmigo casi todo el tiempo y cuando estaba solo o con alguien mas ella aparecia de la nada y me empezaba a perseguirme, si no fuera por que soy el mas rapido me ataparia, lo que me molestaba mas es el echo que la pasaba diciendo a todo el mundo que era mi novia y como olvidar el martillo, ese maldito martillo que no se donde o quien se lo dio, pero cada vez que no queria hacer algo que ella me pedia, ella sacaba ese martillo y me amenazaba con aplastar mi cabeza, aunque tubimos una que otra cita, pero siendo sincero estar en un restaurante y hablar de una relacion que ni tenemos y que no me de mi espacio personal no es muy divertido que digamos.

y despues la conoci a ella...

Blaze

fue cuando tails me dijo que vio a "eggman" con un robot serca de leaf storm, cuando destrui su robot huyo dejando una esmeralda en el piso, me acerque y una rafaga de fuego hiso que me alejara, cuando el fuego se dicipo pude a una gata purpura con la esmeralda en la mano, me sorpendi y cuando vi que se escapaba intente seguirla pero tails me dijo que habia poblemas en otra zona, despue de eso nuestros encuentros no fueron muy amigables, ella solia ser algo fria y no queria que nadie la ayudara a derrotar a los "eggmans" auque despues de derrotar eggman y eggman nega

resulto ser muy amigable y la verda no eramos muy diferente, pero despues tubo que volver a su dimension aunque prometi que nos volveriamos a ver.

pero realmente no sabia cuando se fue pensaba en ella casi todo el tiempo...

incluso si pasaban los dias era dificil sentir el calor del sol sin pensar en la pelea que tuvimos

la segunda vez que nos vimos fue cuando tails y yo tubimos un accidente que nos llebo a su mundo, y la verdad fue divertido volver a verte apesar del peligros de eggman, eggman nega y sus robot, aun asi pude almenos conocerte mejor y podia hablar contigo sin miedo a amy debido a que estaba en otro mundo y no tenia que preocuparme, me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo contigo pero no queria que los demas sospecharan lo que sentia...

lo que siento?

realmente no entendia

por que siempre pensaba en ella

por que de las veces que venias a mi mundo queria aprovechar cada segundo que estabamos solos, antes de que amy lo arruinara

se lo conte una vez a tails y el me dijo que lo que sentia era amor

realmente me enamore de ella

no lo podia negar y aunque lo intentara

no sabia que aser y si alguien mas se entera, o peor si amy se entera

una parte de mi estaba asustado por lo de amy

pero otra parte no le importaba y solo queria estar con blaze

yo...solo queria estar con ella

queria estar con la chica que con solo hablar o estar serca de ella me sentia mas libre que a correr por green hill

y realmente importaba lo de amy, ella no era mi novia y no tengo que dejar que maneje mi vida solo porque le tengo algo de miedo

soy sonic el erizo, siempre estoy decidido a todo no importa el miedo

y si nunca lo acepta..

realmente me da igual, lo que ella o los demas piensen

por que estoy decidido, a decirle a todos que me enamore de blaze the cat...

estoy decidido a decirle a ella lo mucho que me importa

lo mucho que aprecio estar con ella

a decirle lo mucho que me gusta estar enamorado de ella

decirte que me gustas mucho blaze the cat


End file.
